


Please notice

by Noahstarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cutting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying really hard. Why can't anyone see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please notice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I own nothing our make nothing. short one shot naruto pov.

Its clawing me from the inside out.  
I'm slowly dyeing....alone.  
Everyday I put a smile on my face so no one worrys.  
But that don't stop them from qestioning me on my choice of wereing long sleeved shirts on real hot days.  
Cuts and scars litter my body.  
I'm trying so hard not to give in any more.  
they say I need help......that I have issues.  
There all so fucking foolish.  
If they only knew that............  
Demons hunt my dreams and the constant itch in my vains grow stronger everyday I go with out.  
everytime I ask for compony its my silent plea for support.  
I have a hole in my heart and it only grows bigger I feel like its consuming me.  
One last time I tell my self and after this ill quit cold turkey.  
Some one has to lie to me. Why not it be myself?  
The metal cuts into my vains.  
The blood pours out and the pain is numb.  
It feels so good I just want to give in so I do.  
Please notice I'm dying and that you could have saved me.  
Rember every hug you denied me coulda brought me closer or strength to carry on.  
my corpse feels warm to me.  
Please notice........I just don't want to die alone.


End file.
